


Are we all lost stars?

by Stray_Anpanman



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha is still a thing because why not?, Alternate universe-Non-Idol AU, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Seungmin and Woojin are brothers, seungjin - Freeform, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Anpanman/pseuds/Stray_Anpanman
Summary: “We all have times when we cannot stand,And sometimes need a helping hand.So, this gift I give to you,Hoping it helps to see you through.Magic so strong, you may not believe,But all your dreams, it will help you achieve.”Chan receives a jar of multicoloured stars for his sixth birthday but little does he realise the powerful magic that is hidden within them.





	Are we all lost stars?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokenshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenshoes/gifts).



> Hi everyone! This is a little fluffy fic that I decided to write for a sort of Christmas present. I hope you enjoy it!

_“We all have times when we cannot stand,_

_And sometimes need a helping hand._

_So, this gift I give to you,_

_Hoping it helps to see you through._

_Magic so strong, you may not believe,_

_But all your dreams, it will help you achieve.”_

 

Chan carefully tapped the jar with his finger, trying to count how many of the little, multicoloured stars were in there. He happily sat on his grandmother’s lap as she hummed the familiar melody that she sang to him every time she visited his home. Streamers and balloons lined the ceiling, banners sprawled across the wall to celebrate the young boy’s sixth birthday. Family members chatted in the corners of the room as his parents began to cut the chocolate cake that his aunt had so generously made for him. She was the best baker, she knew the secret to making the creamiest frosting and Chan couldn’t wait to devour the biggest slice he could manage to eat.

 

While he waited, his grandmother had whispered for him to join her so that she could finally give him his present, propping him up on her knees as she fumbled around in a colourful paper bag beside her. She eventually grabbed the jar and shook it to dislodge the little paper stars that clung together.

 

“Chan, I’m giving you something very special, something that I think will serve you well throughout your life. All of these little paper stars hold impossibly strong magic within them. Everytime you find yourself struggling or want something more than anything else in the entire world, a wish that consumes your whole heart, take one of these stars, clasp it in the middle of your hands and let your wish flow into it. A trivial wish that holds no meaning will not come to fruition. It is not magic to be taken lightly, so use it carefully. Do you understand, Chan?”

 

The young boy hurriedly nodded his head, mystified by the jar that apparently held very strong magic within it. He guided his arms around his grandmother’s neck and squeezed her tightly before placing a darling peck to her soft cheek. She cooed at the young boy, congratulating him once again on a very important birthday indeed. He was such a grown up boy now and would be starting school in a couple of months. He wasn’t entirely sure if he should be excited or frightened, perhaps it was a mixture of both but he genuinely hoped that the little stars may be able to aid him in conquering such a daunting feat. He promised himself that he would wait until then to use one of his wishes. His grandmother had said that their magic was not to be taken lightly, so Chan decided that he wasn’t going to throw his little prayers out the window without really thinking about them first. They were too precious for something like that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ok, Chan, are you ready? Let me fix your collar. You look so handsome. Are you sure you want to go? You don’t have to, you can stay at home and-”

“Sweetheart, you’re fussing over him again.”

  
  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry. Baby, you’re going to love it, you’ll do so well, I can tell.”

 

Chan giggled as his mother fretted over him and newly bought uniform. He was more than a little bit excited at the thought of finally starting school, he felt like he had waited far too long for this but now it was finally happening. His mother leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead while his father bent down to tickle his sides before pulling him into a reassuring hug. Glancing over his father’s shoulder, he could see other children, some of them smiling, some of them crying as their parents ushered them inside, yelling that they didn’t want to go. Luckily, Chan wasn’t one of those kids, he had been looking forward to this for months, even if this place scared him just a little bit. He told himself that it was normal, who wouldn’t be scared when taking on an adventure as big as this?

 

Leaving his father’s arms, he re-adjusted his backpack before bouncing away with the biggest smile on his face, waving at his parents as he saw his mother pull a handkerchief out of her handbag. Why was she crying? They would see each other again in a few hours. Such a silly thing to get upset about, he thought. He was one hundred percent sure he had nothing to worry about. After all, he had magic on his side.

 

Last night, he had finally decided to make use of his grandmother’s birthday gift. Grabbing one of the tiny stars in his hand, he thought about what he was supposed to do before trying to pour every ounce of positivity within his body into it.

 

“Please let me make a friend, someone who I can depend on and someone who can depend on me. Can they be really nice? And have a pretty smile? How many times can I ask for stuff with one wish? Uh oh, was that too many? I better stop now.” Shaking the little star in his palms, he gently removed it and placed it on his windowsill before he gazed out into the darkening sky. He wasn’t sure which were prettier: the real, glittering stars outside of the ones that he held in his little jar. It did confuse him just a little bit when he woke up to find that his little star had disappeared. He was sure he hadn’t moved it, so where had it gone? He didn’t have time to worry about it, he had to get ready for one of the biggest days of his life.

 

Plopping himself down in an empty seat, he rummaged through his backpack to find his pencil case and settle it upon his table. Other children were scattered around the room, already falling into little groups and conversing rather animatedly. Chan always prided himself in being outgoing, someone who could strike up a conversation with anyone but trying to fit into cliques that had already formed was just a little bit disconcerting. He would wait a little bit, perhaps until recess, that would probably present him with a decent chance to talk to the others.

 

Or perhaps he didn’t need to try so hard, he had his little star’s wish to help him. Hearing a chair scratch off of the ground beside him, he looked up to see a boy staring down at him, a rather pleasant, toothy smile gracing his lips.

 

“Hi there! Is this seat taken? Do you mind if I sit here?”

 

Chan stared at the newcomer, thinking that this could most definitely be his chance. ‘ _Can they be really nice? And have a pretty smile?’_ That’s what he had wished for and Chan was certain that this was who his stars had given to him to be his new friend. Smiling to himself, he realised that the boy was still staring at him, his tilted head letting Chan know that he was waiting for his questioned to be answered. “Uh, yeah! I mean, no. I don’t mind if you sit there. That seat isn’t taken. You can most definitely sit beside me!”

 

As Chan patted the chair beside him enthusiastically, the boy giggled a melodious laugh, one that made Chan perk up instantly. “You’re really weird but I like you. What’s your name?”

  
  
“Me? Um, I’m Chan.”

  
Extending a hand for the Chan to shake, the other boy smiled softly once again. “It’s very nice to meet you Chan, my name is Woojin.”

 

“Woojinnie? That’s a pretty name. You can always sit beside me, ok?” Giving Woojin two thumbs up with a rather fanatical grin, Chan thought that the stars did a rather good job in picking someone like this to be his friend.

 

It wasn’t long before they fell into comfortable laughter and conversation. Woojin began to eagerly tell Chan about his family, most of the information being about his baby brother Seungmin who he absolutely adored with all his heart. He was younger than him by three years but that didn’t stop them from getting along without any trouble. Chan couldn’t help but giggle at how animated Woojin was when talking about how they always tried to sneak into the kitchen when their mom was busy to get the cookies positioned on top of the counter. Woojin would always carefully lift Seungmin up and get the younger to reach out and grab the treats. Not that they really ever managed to succeed. More often than not, their mom would catch them. Maybe they weren’t as sneaky as they thought.

 

Their conversation was cut short when their teacher walked into the classroom and called for quiet in the small classroom. Thankfully, it seemed that her smile was just as bright as Woojin’s as she stared out over the classroom of pupils.

 

“Hello, everyone. I hope everyone is settling in. My name is Miss Dahyun and I will be teaching this class for the next year. I hope that we will get along and have fun.” The sweetness that their teacher exuded caused Chan and Woojin to glance and smirk at each other, knowing that they had nothing to worry about, not now that they had each other to rely on in an environment that didn’t seem quite as scary as it once did.

 

Both boys thoroughly enjoyed their first experience of being in a classroom and didn’t have any qualms about having to return the next day. Packing up their things, Chan and Woojin discussed the topics of the day that they had discussed in class. Miss Dahyun had handed them out little paper clocks and was trying to teach them how to show different times on it while allowing them to work in pairs. Chan couldn’t seem to grasp certain aspects of time telling. How could the number 3 mean 15 minutes past? That just didn’t make sense. He thought whoever came up with the idea of clocks was very silly indeed. Woojin seemed to understand a lot more quickly, aiding Chan as much as he could while trying not to laugh at the stupefied look on his face. Chan felt a little bit more comfortable when he seemed to be reading at a much faster rate than the rest of his class, finishing the assigned reading in record time while he looked around the at the rest of the class and waiting for them to finish.

 

“Channie, do you live around here?”

  
  
“Mm-hmm, I live about a fifteen minute walk from here. Why?”

  
“Just curious. I live in the middle of the city so it takes a little while longer to get here in the mornings. I have to wait here a little while before my mom comes to pick me up. Only about another thirty minutes though.”

  
“Oh, well, you can always come over and wait at my house it you want. Much better than sticking around here on your own!”

 

“Really? You wouldn’t mind? What about your mom?”

  
  
“My mom will love you, don’t worry. Come on, let’s go ask her.”

 

Grabbing the other’s hand in his, Chan rushed out the door with Woojin but not before they turned and politely bowed towards their teacher, thanking her for such an interesting and enjoyable first day. Once in the yard, Chan spotted his mother immediately, her floral designed dress blowing softly in the evening breeze. He knew he wouldn’t have any trouble in convincing her about allowing Woojin to come over. She would like him just as much as he did.

 

“Mom!”

 

“There’s my boy. Did you have a good first day at school, baby?” Chan thought that her tradition of giving eskimo kisses after being apart was funny and something he always returned with fervency. Giggling, he almost forgot about the boy waiting patiently behind him.

 

“It was _so_ much fun! Why do people hate school? I don’t understand that!”

  
“Oh, give it time…” Chan wasn’t sure if was supposed to have heard his mother mutter under her breath but the way she had averted her eyes made him think that he maybe he should pretend that he hadn’t.

 

“Mom, this is Woojin. He sat beside me today. We’re friends now!”

 

Raising her eyebrows at her son’s ecstatic state, she glanced at the boy behind him who seemed to radiate sunshine, his dazzling smile reaching his eyes. The boy bowed courteously before joining Chan and linking arms with the other.

 

“Oh, well, it’s very nice to meet you, Woojin,” she chuckled, obviously shocked at how Chan had managed to make such a close friend on his first day. She couldn’t say that she hadn’t been worried about him when he walked through the doors out of her sight this morning. As excited as he was, school was never an easy place to settle into, the idea of him being left out tugging at her heartstrings ever so slightly but it seemed that her fears were unfounded as the two boys in front of her giggled before slipping into a little world of their own where they discussed what the best tv show was. Luckily, Dragon Ball Z seemed to be the obvious choice for both of them, nothing was cooler than that.  

 

“Ah, that’s right. Mom, is it ok if Woojin comes over to our house while he waits for his mom? She won’t be coming for a little while so he will have to stay here all on his own. We shouldn’t let him do that, right?”

  
His mother tilted her head with a sly grin, more than wise to the fact that Chan was using his puppy eyes on her, what he always did when he wanted to get his way. He knew this was the way to her heart so she could tell how badly he wanted his new friend to come to his home.

  
“Well, I don’t think we should do that today. I don’t know your mom, Woojin, I don’t have her number so, if I were to take you home without her knowing where you were going, I think she would be awfully upset if you weren’t here waiting for her.”

  
Chan and Woojin deflated in unison, obviously sulking when their plan to play together after school had been dashed. The little pouts it drew on both of her faces caused Chan’s mother to let out a slightly surprised laugh. They were already this in sync after spending one day together. Bending down to grasp one of each of their hands, she swung them back and forth before throwing them a gentle smile.

 

“But I’ll tell you what, we will wait here with Woojin and when his mom comes, I will introduce myself and ask her if it’s alright if he comes to wait at our house after school from now on. I know your mom probably doesn’t like the thought of you waiting here by yourself, Woojin and neither do I so, if she thinks it’s ok, then you can come home with Chan and me and wait with us there. Will that erase those sour faces?”

 

Immediately bouncing up and down, both boys nodded with intense happiness, Chan throwing his arms around his mother’s neck as a form of thanks and Woojin suddenly following and doing the same. Trying to contain her laughter, his mother patted them both on the backs before detaching them and ruffling their hair.

 

When Woojin’s mother did arrive, he immediately ran into her arms, receiving a mama bear hug from the woman who held the same chocolate curls and shining smile as the giggling boy now in her embrace. Both boys opted to play hopscotch while waiting for their mothers to become properly acquainted and when they were called on to finally return home, they were elated to hear that Woojin’s mother had no problem with the arrangement now being set up, she was actually rather glad that he wouldn’t be forced to wait on his own from now on.  

 

Before parting, Chan pulled Woojin into a strong hug, trying as much as he could to squeeze harder than Woojin was trying to do to him. “Woojinnie, I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll bring in that action figure to show you, it’s really cool.”

  
“Ok, Channie, see you tomorrow.” With an animated wave, Woojin grasped his mother’s hand as they walked towards their car and returned home.

  
“So, Woojin seems quite nice. You enjoyed your first day of school then?”

  
“It was great! I cannot wait to go back tomorrow. I think the stars did a really good job in finding Woojin.”

  
“The stars? What are you talking about, baby?”

  
“Nothing, mom. It doesn’t matter.” Grasping her hand, Chan hurriedly pulled his mother forward, already excited about getting ready for his second day of school.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Bang Chan, if you’re not down here in two minutes, I am leaving your butt behind. I’m not going to be late again because of you!”

 

It had become a custom for Woojin’s voice to travel up his stairs in the early hours of the morning to wake Chan from his slumber. His mother had been put on morning shifts recently and had asked Woojin if he wouldn’t mind dropping by to collect Chan in the morning to get him safely to school at the start of this new year. It wasn’t even a request that needed to be thought about. Over the last three years that they had known each other, they had practically become family, staying over at each other’s houses nearly every night of the week, regardless of whether or not it was a school night. Their mothers made the joke that they had each adopted another son since the two boys were never without each other.

 

“Chan, I’m serious! Today is Seungminnie’s first day of school and he’s not going to be impressed with you if you make him late!”

  
“Yeah, Channie hyung! Hurry up!” Chan couldn’t help but laugh through his nose at Seungmin’s adorable, singsong voice barely reaching his ears. Woojin’s little brother was the cutest thing in the world in Chan’s eyes, nothing could ever top him. His messy, brown locks were so easy to ruffle and it annoyed him every time that Chan did it but that only made him want to do it more. To Chan, Seungmin was his little brother as well.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming. It’s usually only Woojinnie that comes to annoy me in the mornings but now I have this little puppy barking at me too?” Chan moved his hand out to mess up Seungmin’s hair that had been styled, more than likely by Woojin, to make a dashing first impression at school. The youngest boy quickly dodged before raising his fists in the air, looking like he was ready to fight Chan.

 

“Woojin hyung took ages to fix my hair this morning and I will _not_ have you destroying his work, Chan hyung!” Slowly backing out the door, Seungmin began to sprint back towards the car before Chan could do any damage to his dapper look.

 

Shaking his head at his brother’s dramatics, Woojin threw his arm around Chan’s shoulders to lead him out the door. “Why do you do that to him every time you see him? You know that he hates it.”

  
“I do it because he hates it, he’s far too easy to tease, just like his big brother!” Chan shook his hand through Woojin’s hair, disrupting the sculpted locks he had obviously spent time on styling this morning.

  
“Chan, get back here!”

 

Arriving at school had been the same every single day since he met Woojin at the school gates on his second day. They always made sure to walk in together and were lucky enough to always be put in the same class. That hadn’t been a wish on Chan’s part but a rather fortunate coincidence. Another reason to use his stars hadn’t come up in a very long time, so the little jar of stars remained firmly on his bedside table, full to the brim bar the one star he had used to wish that he could find a friend. It had never turned up after he had used it but thought that maybe his mother had thought it was trash and thrown it away. It didn't matter. It had worked and allowed him to find a friend as wonderful as Woojin.

 

“Channie hyung, did you hear that they’re holding a talent show at the end of the week to welcome all of the new students? Anyone can do it and I’m trying to get Woojinnie hyung to try out but he says that he doesn’t want to.” Throwing a little pout towards Woojin, Seungmin grasped onto Chan’s forearm, quite clearly trying to get the older boy to convince his brother to compete.

 

“Oh, you should definitely try it, Woojinnie. You will win hands down. You’ve got a great voice.”

  
“When have you _ever_ heard me sing?”

  
“When we eat snacks after school, you’re always singing _‘yummy, yummy, yummy, I’ve got love in my tummy.’_ Come on, you can do it! You wouldn’t want to let our Seungminnie down now, would you?” Bending down to squish their cheeks together, Chan was already in perfect sync with Seungmin when they both automatically gazed at him with a disappointed expression.

 

“You two are evil incarnate. Why do you want me to do this so badly? I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of the entire school.”

  
“With a voice like yours, hyung, you could never embarrass yourself! Please, Woojinnie hyung…”

 

“Oh my god, fine! But if this goes south, I’m going to make both of your lives miserable. Think about that!” With a warning look, Woojin raised his finger to point at both giggling boys before making his way into the school.

 

“He really can’t resist us, Seungminnie. We are the best team imaginable.” Gaining a high five from the younger boy, Chan guided Seungmin to his classroom, leaving him to begin his own little adventure.

 

* * *

 

Wringing his hands to distract himself for the butterflies taking flight inside of his stomach, Woojin tried to steady his breath as it rocked in his chest. He had agreed to participate in the talent show but sitting backstage by himself made his nervousness take over. Seungmin had helped him pick out the perfect song (or at least that what his little brother had called it) and he had been practicing every night with the younger boy but the thought suddenly occurred to him that he had never sang in front of a crowd before. Chan had said that he didn’t want to hear the song until the talent show and was now sitting in the audience expectantly.

 

Chan grasped Seungmin’s hand, trying not to get too excited at the thought of Woojin finally performing. Seungmin had told him that Woojin was getting a little nervous before he had left them but again, Chan knew there was nothing to worry about.

 

He knew things would turn out this way, that Woojin would be nervous, that was just the type of disposition he had. So, Chan thought he needed a little bit of magic to help Woojin get through his little ordeal.

 

“Ok, this worked the last time so I’m going to try it again. Woojinnie is competing in a talent show tomorrow and knowing him, he’s going to be fretting about it. I know he’ll do well, he’s got a great voice but I want to make sure that nothing upsets him. Please let him do well; I know he will but I don’t think he has enough confidence in himself just yet. So, help Woojinnie out if you can. That’s it, I think.”

 

Placing the little star exactly where he had placed the previous one three years ago, Chan nuzzled into the covers and prayed that the magic hadn’t just been a one time thing.

 

“He’ll do great, Seungminnie. I don’t doubt that.” As Seungmin nodded his head in agreement, Woojin was called onto the stage to begin his performance and Chan immediately straightened himself to fully take in Woojin’s voice.

 

The flowing melody began to play, immediately gathering everyone’s attention and making the auditorium so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

 

_Please, don't see,_

_Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies,_

_Please, see me,_

_Reaching out for someone I can't see._

 

Seungmin looked to Chan and hid a small laugh as he tapped on the older boy’s chin to close it after if had fallen open because of, what Seungmin could only assume was, shock. Chan quickly batted the boy’s hand away from him and returned his gaze back to the stage.

 

_Who are we?_

_Just a speck of dust within the galaxy,_

_Woe is me,_

_If we're not careful turns into reality,_

_Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow._

 

Chan had heard Woojin sing before but this was on a whole other level. The silvery notes flowing from his mouth were unlike anything he had ever experienced before and he knew that Woojin was in his zone. Eyes closed and hands placed firmly around the mic, it seemed that the boy didn’t even remember he was standing in front of hundreds of people. All that mattered now were the emotions that he was now pouring into his song.

 

_But are we all lost stars,_

_Trying to light up the dark?_

_I thought I saw you out there crying,_

_I thought I heard you call my name,_

_I thought I heard you out there crying,_

_But are we all lost stars,_

_Trying to light up the dark?_

 

Fading to nothing, the music finally stopped as the place bathed in the silence that was brought about by Woojin’s voice. The boy began to fidget uncomfortably, looking for some sort of reaction. He had been so immersed in the song that he hadn’t been able to glance at people’s faces during the performance, screwing his eyes firmly shut to focus on not messing up. It seemed that his hesitancy was unneeded when he heard clapping from the left side of the room, eyeing Chan and Seungmin on their feet with the biggest grins on their faces. Within seconds, the whole room followed them to congratulate Woojin on a rather fantastically perfect performance.  

 

Bowing, he quickly zipped off to the side of the stage and shook his trembling hands. That adrenaline rush was something else but he came to the conclusion that he rather liked the feeling of singing in front of people like that, hearing the applause and seeing the smiles on people’s faces. That was a feeling he could get used to.

 

* * *

 

“And you said that he wouldn’t win. I can’t believe you had such little faith in him, Seungminnie.”

  
“What?! I never said that! Hyung, don’t listen to him. I knew you could do it, which is why I asked you to try in the first place. Channie hyung is making stuff up.” Punching Chan in the ribs, Seungmin hugged Woojin tightly around the waist before saying that his friends were waiting for him and running off to reunite with them.

 

“You know, for a six year old, he’s got one hell of a punch.”

  
“Well, you’re the only one who receives them since you mess with him all the time.”

  
“That’s what big brothers are supposed to do, Woojinnie! I can’t believe you don’t know that.”

 

Giggling, Woojin twirled the little trophy he had been given for first place around in his hands, smirking as the sun flooding in from the window of the classroom made it shimmer. A firm hold swiped it from his grasp, Woojin’s empty hands automatically reaching out for it once again.

 

“Wow, it’s really pretty. Just like the voice of its owner.” A cheeky grin pulling his lips upwards, Chan handed the trophy back to Woojin who looked slightly embarrassed at the compliment.

 

“And you know, I’d like to think that I had a little something to do with your win today.”

 

“Oh, you do? Why is that?”

 

“Strictly confidential. Can’t let that kind of information go.”

 

“Then why would you bring it up?” Woojin asked, a rather unimpressed frown contorting his face. The boy began to walk away, with Chan catching up rather quickly and throwing his arm around his neck.

 

“You did really well today, Woojinnie, just like I knew you would.”

 

“Thanks, Channie”

 

“You coming over later?”

 

“Why do even bother asking anymore?”

 

“Because I need to make sure that you are so that I can tell my mom you won and get her to order pizza for dinner!”

 

“The only reason you’re best friends with me is to use my achievements for food. You don’t love me at all!” Woojin wept into his sleeve, trying with all his might not to let his small smile slip through.

 

“That’s not the only reason I’m your friend! You’re right though, I don’t love you, the only reason is so that I can hang around with Seungminnie.”  

 

Receiving another punch to the ribs, Chan took off down the hallway before he was inflicted with any more damage. “Yah, Bang Chan, come back here! And you meant chicken, right? You’ll ask your mom for chicken, not pizza, right? Channie!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Another year passed far too quickly for Chan as he sat in his bedroom alone. Only three weeks left until the new semester started, the new school year. This was the night that his parents decided to drop one of the biggest bombshells on him as he stared back at them with a horrified expression.

 

“Australia? What do you mean we’re moving there? No, we can’t just leave!”

 

“Chan, your father is being relocated and both of us are going to go with him. I’ve found another job over there and I’ve already spoken to your new school about helping you to get settled in. You’ll love it over there, it’s the start of a new adventure.”

 

Chan felt like there was ice running through his veins, a sickly feeling creeping its way up the back of his throat. They were moving? No, that couldn’t happen. They couldn’t expect him to leave his whole life behind. He loved his home, his school, his friends. There was no way he was doing this.

 

“You can go, I’ll stay here.”

 

“Baby, we can’t leave you behind. Maybe if you were a little older but you’re only ten years old and-”

 

“Why is my life being disrupted because of what you guys want to do? That’s not fair!” Maybe his mother did have a point, if he was throwing a tantrum like this over having to leave his home, then he was most definitely being a child who could in no way take care of himself but his anger about the situation was clouding his judgement and causing him to see red. “I won’t go!”

 

Running out of his room, Chan felt the need to escape, the need to leave the feeling of intense suffocation behind. He wasn’t thinking straight as he ran out into the cold evening air, heading for the one place he knew that his parents wouldn’t be able to find him. Making his way to the wooded area at the end of the neighbourhood, Chan lifted the flimsy piece of wood that masked his secret hideout that he had built with Woojin and Seungmin. Well, built might have been a strong word. Placing flimsy sheets of metal they found in his dad’s garage over the branches above and blankets on the ground didn’t require much assembly. Still, it was where they could always go when they needed time away from home and both knew that their parents had no idea where this place was.

 

Flopping down onto the uncomfortable ground, Chan hit it with his fists, not even attempting to cease the tears now running down his heated cheeks. This was unfair and Chan couldn’t help but accept that he could do absolutely nothing to stop it. As much as he’d like to believe he would be able to stay behind, he had no other family here and it would be unfair to ask anyone else to look after him. The reality of the situation hit him hard and the tears began to fall even harder. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, the bitterness of the night beginning to descend upon him as he shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

 

It wasn’t long until another pair of arms secured themselves around his shoulders and he didn’t even need to lift his head to know who it was who had come to find him in his time of need. Sniffling into his sleeve, Chan attempted to scrub his tears away. He didn’t want Woojin to see him like this, not that he hadn’t seen him this way before, he had but he still felt embarrassed about it.

 

“What am I gonna do, Woojinnie? I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna leave you and Seungminnie. How am I supposed to do something like that?” Chan grabbed onto the arm placed around the top of his chest and hid his face from sight. He waited patiently for an answer but when the silence dragged on, he was afraid that he wouldn’t get one. Beginning to look up at the older boy, Chan was met with the bright smile that always soothed his soul.

 

“Your mom rang my mom, freaking out because she couldn’t find you after telling you that you had to move. Do you realise how much you scared her? After she told my mom the reason, I figured out pretty quickly where you might be. I told her I would bring you home safely but you have to make sure to apologise for yelling at her like that. I’m sure she doesn’t want to leave her home where she’s made a life for herself either but sometimes life just throws a curveball at you like that. I don’t want you to leave either, Channie but it’s not like we will never talk to each other again. We will make sure to write letters to each other or text as often as we can and always send a reply. We’ll try and call each other too, though I don’t know how impressed our moms would be in spending so much time on the phone that they would have to take out another mortgage on the house to pay for the phone bill! You won’t get rid of me that easy I’m afraid. You’re stuck with me as the best friend in the entire world.”

 

Nuzzling his face into Chan’s unkempt curls, Woojin heard the younger boy snivel as he nodded his head, albeit hesitantly. Woojin didn’t want to lose his best friend. What was he supposed to do when he spent practically every day at Chan’s house or had the other boy over at his? A hole like that in his life was not going to be filled quickly or easily and it nearly made his own tears spring free but he was going to stay strong for Chan because that’s what he needed right now.

 

“You promise that you won’t forget about me?”

 

“Never in a million years, Channie.”

 

* * *

 

Returning home with Woojin was not a pleasant experience. Head bowed in shame for his childish behaviour, he was dragged in by the older boy and met with his hysterical mother who began to scold him for running away before he was pulled into her tight embrace that was saved for very special instances like this one. He knew that Woojin was right, his mother probably didn’t want to leave her life here behind either but that’s the way that things go sometimes and he wasn’t going to act like a spoiled brat and make this experience worse. He apologised while whimpering into her wrinkled white shirt as she patted his hair to let him know that she was no longer upset, with Woojin keeping a watchful eye close behind him.

 

“Woojin, darling, thank you so much for bringing him home to me. You really are an angel.” Being pulled into the embrace that Chan had just been released from, Woojin laughed at the compliment before he heard Chan mutter something about ‘being a devil in disguise’ instead.

 

Making sure that Chan was alright, Woojin patted his curls, linking arms with the boy as they headed towards the front door to see the older boy off. “Channie, you’re not leaving for another week, right? We’ll have to spend as much time together as we can until then. School really isn’t going to be the same without you and I know Seungminnie is going to miss you loads. He actually told me once that you were his favourite big brother. I was _exceedingly_ hurt by that,” Woojin pouted, throwing an unimpressed glance at a snickering Chan.

 

Waving goodbye, Chan quickly pulled Woojin into another hug, wanting nothing more than to stay in this moment. He had promised both himself and Woojin that he wouldn’t act like a child about the situation anymore but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t internally dislike everything that was happening. “Thanks for coming to get me, Woojinnie. I don’t think dealing with something like this alone would have been very fun.”

 

Sighing into Chan’s shoulder, Woojin began to rub comforting circles with his thumb into the younger boy’s back. “Anytime, Channie. I will always be here for you, no matter what. No amount of distance will ever change that. See you tomorrow, ok?”

 

Nodding and closing the door behind his friend, Chan immediately bolted up the staircase to him room, grabbing the glass jar between his fingertips and rummaging around for the stars inside. He began to wonder if he could use more than one star for one wish; would the amount of stars increase the magic’s potency? His grandmother had never said anything about that so he thought he shouldn’t attempt something that might cause his wish not to come true. Twirling a pale pink star between his thumb and index finger, Chan held it up to be illuminated by the moonlight outside of his window. He thought that this was the most important wish he would ever make, it held too much weight for him not to pour every ounce of his heart and soul into it when speaking of his wish.

 

“Please, please don’t let Woojinnie forget about me. I don’t know what I would do without him in my life. Let us stay in touch and keep helping each other. I think that’s the only reason I’ve managed to get as far as I have. I don’t want to be just a memory to him or to Seungminnie either. I don’t want to be left behind.”

 

Jiggling the star around in the centre of his palm, Chan noticed the droplets joining it on his hands as his tears fell once again. He knew he would never forget about Woojin, he just hoped that the other would feel the same way.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Angelic Bear:**

Channie! Happy birthday! Man, thirteen already? You’re getting really old!

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

I may be older but I will always be younger than you, old man!

 

**Angelic Bear:**

Is that any way to speak to your elders, you disrespectful brat?!

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

You’re so ridiculous, thank god you won’t be able to come to my party and embarrass me in front of all of my friends.

 

**Angelic Bear:**

Please, you would love it if I was there with you.

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

You know I would. I miss you, Woojinnie. Thanks for the happy birthday wishes though. I appreciate it.

 

**Angelic Bear:**

Always, Channie. I’ll talk to you later, have a fun party!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

So, so, so? Have you heard anything yet? I know you

would try to be as humble as possible about this but

I need to know!

 

**Angelic Bear:**

I _may_ have heard something…

 

 **Noisy Kangaroo:** **  
**

I swear to god, if you’re trying to be cute it is

so not working. You tell me right now, Kim Woojin!

Did you get in or not?

 

**Angelic Bear:**

……...I got in……

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

Ahhhhh! Woojinnie! Congratulations! You see? I told you! They would be absolutely crazy not to want someone like you in their university!

I’m so proud of you! Wow, some kids are going to have you as a teacher, huh? May they rest in peace….

 

**Angelic Bear:**

Shut up, Bang Chan! I’m going to make a wonderful teacher! Would absolutely hate to be working under

you as a producer though. I mean, you have a mean streak in you when you’re working!

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

How very _dare_ you! I’m a terrific person to work with!

 

**Angelic Bear:**

That is _so_ not what Jisung and Changbin told me.

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

Wait, what? How did they tell you something like that?

Since when do you talk to them?

 

**Angelic Bear:**

Well, you introduced us on Skype last week…

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

Yeah, and?

 

**Angelic Bear:**

Well, when you went to the bathroom, they asked me if they could have my number so that they would

have someone else to complain to about how annoying you are.

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

…...oh, they think that I was hard on them before? They have no idea what they’re in for. I need to go,

Woojinnie. Need to hunt them down and make them pay.

 

**Angelic Bear:**

You didn’t hear about that information from me! I want no part in this. I’ll pray for their souls. Have fun! Don’t kill them!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Angelic Bear:**

Um, my friends keep pestering me to introduce them to you. I don’t know why. Here’s a picture of us from a trip we recently went on.

Well, you already know me, the blond guy is Felix (who is coincidentally from Australia!) and the guy beside him is Minho.

They work at the same school as I do. Felix is completing his training for college teaching English and Minho teaches literature.

Seungminnie is kinda being pushed out of the photo but beside him is his best friend Jeongin. I’m living with the four of them at the moment.

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

Well, they look nice anyways! More than you do! A group of visuals! I’d love to meet all of them.

Wow, Seungminnie looks so grown up! I miss my little brother!

 

**Angelic Bear:**

And not me? Wow, Bang Chan. That’s fine. I don’t need you anyways!

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

You wouldn’t last one day without me!

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

Woojinnie? Are you still there?

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

I’m sorry! Come back!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Angelic Bear:**

So, you wanna explain what was happening here?

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

Where in the hell did you get that?!?!?!?!?!

 

**Angelic Bear:**

Jisung sent it to me.

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

I’ll be right back…..

 

**Angelic Bear:**

Channie, it’s been twenty minutes. Did you kill

Jisung?

 

**Angelic Bear:**

Channie?

 

**Angelic Bear:**

BANG CHAN?!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Angelic Bear:**

****

One of the kids in my music class painted

this picture for me (of me?) Apparently, I’m

a bear.

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

How adorable is that? We know that you’re a bear. That is literally your name on this chat!

 

**Angelic Bear:**

…..huh, you have a fair point!

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

I like your hair by the way. Changed from the blond? I’m sitting here with Changbin and Jisung trying to write some lyrics. It’s not going

well but I’ll keep a smile on my face for them! They told me to say hi!

 

**Angelic Bear:**

You look like you’re murdering them! Tell them

I said hi too! Keep going, Channie, you can do it!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

Woojinnie! You’ll never guess what! I was offered a producing job with Jisung and Changbin back home.

I’ll be moving back to Seoul in three weeks. We can finally meet up after all this time!

 

**Angelic Bear:**

What?! Seriously? You’re coming back? Man, it only took you twelve years, huh? Not coming back

for me though? For a job instead? At least I’ll get to finally meet Jisung and Changbin.

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

The job is the number one reason but I do have

another.

 

**Angelic Bear:**

Oh, what is that?

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

Seungminnie. I feel like I haven’t seen him in forever. I can’t wait to see how much he’s grown up!

 

**Angelic Bear:**

Ok, that’s it. I’m deleting your number for my phone. I can’t believe this is the way our friendship ends…

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

Love you too, Woojinnie. I’ll send you more details

about where I’m staying when I’m all set up.

 

**Angelic Bear:**

Ok, Channie. Seungminnie told me to say he can’t wait to see you.

You know Jeongin in the middle and the kid in black goes to the same college and works in the same coffee shop as Seungminnie on the

weekends. His name is Hyunjin. Very sweet kid but Seungminnie has the biggest goddamn crush on him. You didn’t hear that from me!

 

* * *

 

Stepping back on home ground after twelve years felt like a breath of fresh air to Chan. Not that he didn’t love Australia, he did but the nostalgia of finally coming back to his childhood home was something he badly needed in this time. He had recently fallen into a rut with regards to producing music and writing lyrics with Jisung and Changbin and a change of scenery could be just what they needed.

 

Stepping into the apartment that had been assigned to them by their new company, they immediately dropped their bags and flopped down onto the couch, one of the only pieces of furniture within the room.

 

“Ten hours on a goddamn plane sure can take it out of you,” Changbin sighed, rubbing the nape of his neck, trying to loosen the tense muscles after sitting still for so long.

 

“But we’re finally here. We are going to take this place by storm!” Pumping his fist in the air, Jisung quickly dropped it along with the enthusiasm in his voice; he was far too exhausted for this.

 

“Well, I think it’s probably pretty obvious that we will be ordering take out tonight. All I’m asking you guys to do it unpack your stuff. Don’t leave it sitting by the door. We’ll go shopping tomorrow for other basic necessities. Go on.” Chan harshly slapped their thighs as they sat on either side of him, earning him a small scowl on both of their faces.

 

Since he asked them to unpack, he thought he should probably set a good example by doing the same. Grabbing his duffle bag, Chan began to unzip it and carefully lay its contents out on the bed. Clothes, toiletries, books, manuscripts and pens; all fell onto the pristine white sheets as Chan was too tired to take each item out separately. At the bottom of his bag, which probably took up an unnecessary amount of space, was his glass jar full of wishes.

 

One could say that Chan was being childish, holding onto something like that, something that obviously wasn’t full of an imaginary thing like magic but it had never let him down so far. The stars hadn’t let him down when he had asked them for a friend, when he had asked them to help Woojin in his performance, when he had asked for Woojin to have boundless confidence when going into his university interview and that the result would be a good one, when he had asked for luck when applying to JYP entertainment in Korea to be a producer along with his two friends, when he had asked for Woojin not to forget about him. Maybe it wasn’t magic, maybe it was a coincidence but it had still worked out all the same and Chan wasn’t going to take the risk of throwing magical wishes away.  

 

After sorting everything into its rightful place, Chan fell backwards onto his bed. Jisung had yelled into his open doorway, asking what he wanted for dinner. They decided on ordering pizza with everything on it or, rather, they decided on ordering three.

 

Whipping out his phone, he opened his conversation thread with Woojin, quickly typing in his new address and asking when he was free to meet up. Chan would have to visit his new company with Jisung and Changbin tomorrow but wouldn’t start his job until the beginning of next week, giving him plenty of time to adjust to his new environment. Waiting for a reply, Chan began to doze, the heaviness in his eyelids overcoming his eagerness to hear back from Woojin. When a ping on his phone came through, Chan immediately sat up, glancing excitedly at the screen.

 

**Angelic Bear:**

Channie, I’m free after six tomorrow if that suits.

 

**Noisy Kangaroo:**

That’s good for me. I need to go to my company tomorrow but I should be finished by six. I’ll meet you at the train station right next to it. Is that ok?

 

Once Woojin replied that he would see him there tomorrow, Chan heard Changbin yell at him that the food had arrived. Placing his phone on his bedside table, Chan stretched up to the ceiling, excited about the thoughts of seeing Woojin in person again after all this time. He was hoping that there would be no awkwardness between them. That was always a possibility after being apart for so long but maybe, he would just have to ask the stars for a little help in that department.

 

* * *

 

Finishing earlier than he had anticipated, Chan bid Jisung and Changbin goodbye as he headed for the designated meeting spot. The younger boys had wanted to stay to finally meet Woojin in person but Chan had politely asked them if he could do this on his own. A reunion like this felt like it would be important and as much as he loved both boys now walking away from him, he was sure he wouldn’t get a word in edgeways with Woojin if they stayed around.

 

Seating himself on a bench outside, he glanced at his watch. 5:45. He had another fifteen minutes to kill until Woojin arrived, so he simply relished in the hustle and bustle within the busy plaza surrounding him. Rush hour was at its peak as people returned home from work, eager to finally rest after such an exhausting day. There were numerous buskers around, all singing or playing their heart out as people slowly surrounded them, dropping their loose change into their hats placed in front of them.

 

As time passed, Chan opted for pulling out his headphones and began to slowly slip them in but was stopped by an awfully familiar sound, something that he still remembered even after all these years. The gentle strum of a guitar stopped him in his tracks before the modulated voice broke through Chan’s mindset.

 

_Please, don't see,_

_Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies,_

_Please, see me,_

_Reaching out for someone I can't see._

 

There was no way that this was who he thought it was. The words that hit his ears travelled further into his soul, tugging on his heartstrings and making him feel more at home than he had since he arrived back in Korea. Standing, he began to search around him for the owner of the voice before he saw exactly who he was looking for. Advancing forward, Chan did nothing to interrupt the man that was in the middle of his performance, gathering quite a crowd in front of him.

 

_But are we all lost stars,_

_Trying to light up the dark?_

_I thought I saw you out there crying,_

_I thought I heard you call my name,_

_I thought I heard you out there crying,_

_But are we all lost stars,_

_Trying to light up the dark?_

 

Concluding his performance and bowing to those surrounding him, the man picked up his guitar and swung it around his shoulders before hurriedly glancing at his watch in case he had been late because he had become so immersed in his performance.

 

“Over ten years later and you’re still singing the same songs? You need a new setlist, Woojinnie.”

 

Woojin’s head shot up, glancing at the young man with bouncy, silver curls who was smiling straight back at him. No matter how many pictures they sent to each other throughout the years, seeing the other in person was a completely different experience. His best friend since they were six years old was standing in front of him once again. It wasn’t a dream, something that Woojin had experienced on more than one occasion.  

 

Neither of them making the first move, both boys stared at each other before breaking into soft laughter. Woojin immediately rushed forward, grabbing Chan and pulling him into a bone crushing hug while continuing to giggle uncontrollably. It seemed Chan’s worries about there being any sort of awkwardness between them was unfounded as he returned the embrace with a fond smile.

 

“I can’t believe you’re actually here! Man, I missed you!”

 

“We literally talk every single day.”

 

“I know but it’s different when you see someone in person. Welcome home, Channie.”

 

“Thanks, it’s good to be back. So, do you busk around here a lot?”

 

“Just happened to have my guitar with me after school and was waiting around when I thought I would whip it out and play a song or two. Was it alright?”

 

“That’s a stupid question, you know I love your voice. Are you hungry? Should we go and find something to eat? You probably know the best restaurants around here.”

 

Tapping his chin with his finger, Woojin looked to be very deep in thought as he pondered on where he should take Chan. The younger man couldn’t help but stare at the other as he debated on their destination. Despite growing older in the span of twelve years, Woojin still held the same soft features that he had when he was a child. Hazel eyes and messy, brown locks managing to compliment the dazzling smile he always had plastered on his face. A white t-shirt, leather jacket, charcoal skinny jeans and timberlands had always been a favourite look of Woojin’s ever since he had been old enough to buy his own clothes. The guitar he had strapped around his shoulder was a new addition to the look but one that only amplified its appeal.

 

Chan shook his head to dislodge those particular thoughts from his mind when Woojin suddenly raised a finger. “Oh, I know the perfect place. It serves the best-”

 

“Let me guess: chicken?”

 

“How did you know that?”

 

“You have not changed one damn bit, Kim Woojin.”

 

* * *

 

Arriving home, Woojin shrugged off his jacket before placing his guitar in the closet by the door. He had spent close to five hours talking with Chan about practically everything they could think of; ranging from nostalgic memories from when they were kids, to how different their school lives had been. From making new friends to reminiscing about the old ones they shared. It felt like no time had passed at all as the comfortable conversation flowed without any trouble. Woojin pouted that he had to return home so that he wouldn’t be too exhausted when he had to get up for school the following day, being very reluctant to leave Chan but the younger boy assured him that they would meet up again very soon and that he would bring Jisung and Changbin along with him the next time.

 

After he stepped into the kitchen, he was almost immediately knocked to the ground by Seungmin, with a murderous Jeongin closing in on him rather quickly.

 

“Seungminnie hyung, that was _my_ candy and you didn’t even ask! I cannot believe that you would take something and eat it without checking who it belonged to!”

 

“Ok, maybe that was my bad but it just looked so good, I couldn’t help myself.”

 

“Well, I may not be able to help myself the next time I see Hyunjinnie hyung and tell him all about your little crush on him.”

 

This time, it was Jeongin’s turn to be chased around the house by Seungmin, neither of them acknowledging Woojin as he returned home.

 

“Welcome back, Woojinnie hyung. How did the date with lover boy go?”

 

“Shut up, Minho. It wasn’t a date and we are just friends.”

 

Minho left go a loud scoff, not taking his eyes off of the television as he played Mario Kart with Felix, who was beating him without even trying. The freckled young man glanced up at Woojin with a smirk once he had passed the finish line in first, with Minho trailing pathetically behind him in fifth place.

 

“Hyung, you’ve been friends with him for like, what? Over fifteen years? And you have had a crush on him for at least five. Why do keep denying it? We know more about Channie hyung at this stage than you do!”

 

Woojin did wonder how much he talked about the young man when everyone in his house had already started to call Chan ‘hyung’ without ever actually being introduced to him in person, except for Seungmin. He had allowed all of them to be in the room with him a couple of times when he had talked to Chan over Skype, just like Chan had let Jisung and Changbin come into their conversations but it had gotten rather loud very quickly so the length of their conversations with the young producer had always been rather short.

 

“Look, I’m not going to ruin a friendship as great and long running as this one because I have a little bit of a crush on him. Just let it go, guys. Nothing is ever going to happen.” Running his hands through his unkempt hair, Woojin bid his roommates good night before gently tapping into his room and shutting the door behind him.

 

“Nothing is ever going to happen, huh? I think we should make something happen.”

 

“Jeongin, you have an awfully evil look in your eyes. And people think that you’re cute. Little do they know that you are truly a demon,” Felix snickered.  

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Jeongin flopped down onto the couch beside Minho, the elder immediately wrapping his arm around the younger boy’s neck. “Innie, what did you have in mind?”

 

“Nothing yet, I think we need more time to see where this goes but if we leave it for too long, Woojinnie hyung's thoughts of nothing ever happening might just come true. Within the next month, we need to make a move. I don’t want him stressing out over this anymore.”

 

“Oh, Innie, you’re so cute caring about Woojinnie hyung like that. The squishiest, baby fox!” Pinching the youngest boy’s cheeks, Seungmin couldn’t help but laugh maniacally at the rather unimpressed look on Jeongin’s face.  

 

“That’s it! I’m telling Hyunjinnie hyung when I see him next. There is nothing you can do to stop me from outing you to him now!”

 

“Well, if I kill you then you won’t have a chance to! Come here!”

 

Sighing heavily, Minho leaned forward to turn the console off and drag Felix up from the floor before placing his chin on the younger man’s shoulder. “Where do these kids get their energy from?”

 

“You say that like you’re eighty years old, hyung. You’re two years older than they are!”

 

“Mmm, just take me to bed and tuck me in. My back hurts and and I have aches in my knees.”

 

“Geez, maybe you are eighty.”

 

Receiving a slight knock to the side of his head, Felix shook his head in exasperation as Minho supported most of his weight upon his shoulders as he lead both of them to the literature teacher’s bedroom.

 

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take very long for Chan, Jisung and Changbin to fall into the rhythm of the city, acting like they had lived their entire lives. Both Jisung and Changbin had lived in Seoul before, just like Chan, but had moved to Australia as part of a studying abroad scheme. It only lasted for a year but both boys found a great friend in the older man and decided to stay on after school to develop the team they had created to produce music. They were pretty sought after and knew that there was a reason for that. The music they made was unbeatable in many aspects and applying to their current company had always been a dream for the three of them. When they got confirmation that they had been accepted, the celebration that they had was out of this world.

 

“Channie hyung, how did your meeting with Woojinnie hyung go last night? You got back kinda late.”

 

Chan wondered what he was supposed to make of Jisung’s wiggling eyebrows before Changbin swiftly hit the younger boy over the back of the head.

 

“It was fun. We got to talk a lot about the past. It made me feel like I never left.”

 

“Seriously? All you guys did was talk? Huh, not what I expected.”

 

“Why? What did you expect?”

 

“Well, we all know that when it comes to Woojinnie hyung, you- Ow! Hyung, why the hell do you keep hitting me?!”

 

“Jisung, just close your mouth for once.”

 

“But I-”

 

“Ah! Zip it!”

 

Jisung quickly threw Changbin a ferocious look before shaking his head at Chan to show that the conversation was over.

 

They all knew that when it came to Woojin, he was...what? He didn’t get to ask Jisung what he had meant by that remark before they had already arrived at the destination of their company, ready to start their first full day of work. He had received a text from Woojin earlier on in the morning, wishing the three of them the best of luck on the start of their new adventure. Woojin had asked all of them if they were free later on to meet the rest of his friends, telling Chan that they had been pestering him about finally meeting his childhood friend. He was more than excited to meet those who Woojin was living with but wondered why were they all so excited to meet him in person. He had talked to all of them numerous times before and couldn’t get over how well he managed to click with all of the boys in a matter of a few conversations.

 

They were all to meet at a barbeque place down the street, per Seungmin and Jeongin’s request. Both boys were still in university, with Jeongin looking to follow in his hyungs’ footsteps as a teacher and Seungmin trying his hand at photography. They were finishing their exams today as it edged closer to Christmas. Woojin had let them know that it would be his treat tonight and let them choose the location. Jisung and Changbin were more than a little enthusiastic about finally seeing Woojin in the flesh. Between speaking to him through text and video calls and the amount that Chan talked about him, they already felt like he was a pretty big part of their lives but couldn’t wait all the same to finally meet him in person. They would just have to get through their first day together but Chan felt confident that everything would turn out alright as he clasped the little turquoise star he had made a wish on earlier this morning in his pocket.

 

* * *

 

Piling into the booth clearly not made for more than three people, Woojin, Felix, Minho and Hyunjin fit in beside each other as they waited for the rest to arrive. Though Hyunjin didn’t live with them, he attended the same university as Seungmin and Jeongin, working with Seungmin on the weekends and spending a good majority of his time in their apartment. Woojin always said he might as well live with them at this stage. Jeongin had made a point to tell Woojin to invite the boy seeing as he too had finished his exams today but also said not to tell Seungmin that he would be there. Felix may have been right when he called Jeongin a demon.

 

Chan, Jisung and Changbin arrived before Seungmin and Jeongin, finally being properly introduced to Woojin’s roommates and Hyunjin. He had heard a little bit about Chan from Seungmin but had never interacted with the young man. Hyunjin thought that he seemed very friendly and genuine, as did Jisung and Changbin. It wasn’t long before the final two arrived, with Seungmin stopping in his tracks upon seeing Hyunjin cuddled in beside Woojin and engaging in fervent conversation with Minho and Felix about the dance class they all took on Thursday nights.  

 

“Why is Hyunjinnie here? I thought he said he was busy tonight.”

 

“Oh, yeah, busy being here because I told Woojinnie hyung to invite him for you.”

 

“What?! Yang Jeongin, I swear to god-”

 

“Ah! Seungminnie! You’re here!” Stopping all the conversations at the table, Hyunjin’s voice broke through the argument that Seungmin was about to start with the youngest boy who was taking advantage of the situation to escape from Seungmin and his homicidal tendencies.

 

It became even more blatantly obvious to Chan that Seungmin had a crush on the raven haired boy sitting across from him, still waving happily at the boy slowly making his way over to the table. Before he could fall any further into his embarrassment at being called out to loudly by Hyunjin, Chan rose from his seat to pull Seungmin into a bear hug, squeezing him as tightly as he could.

 

“Seungminnie, look at you! You’ve grown so tall and so handsome too!”

 

Garnering a little chuckle from the red haired boy who returned the embrace, Chan thought this was the perfect opportunity to put his brotherly teasing into full swing again. “I also can’t believe you’re the same kid who wiped his snot on my sleeve when you were crying so much because I was moving away!”

 

“Yah, Channie hyung! I did no such thing!” Chan wasn’t sure if he missed being punched in the ribs by the younger boy, especially now that he looked to have built up some muscle and his punch wasn’t quite as cute as he remembered it.

 

“Oh, that’s right. You did do that. Hyunjinnie, Seungminnie used to be such a crybaby when he was younger.”

 

“Woojinnie hyung!” Looking ready to jump across the table at his brother, Chan just about managed to physically restrain Seungmin before he completed his vengeance.

 

“Ok, before this conversation becomes any more gross, how about we order?” Minho commented, passing the menu to the boys seated around the table.

 

Once they had all decided on what to get, Chan and Woojin walked to the counter together, deciding on splitting the bill between them and treating all of the younger boys.

 

“So, that’s the guy Woojinnie hyung likes, huh?” Hyunjin asked nonchalantly, obviously forgetting that Jisung and Changbin were sitting on the opposite side of the table. Jeongin began to laugh hysterically as soda flew out of Jisung’s nose and he began to try to regain his regular breathing rate as Changbin gently patted his back.

 

“Well, that secret is out in the open now, I guess,” Felix muttered, side eyeing Hyunjin who suddenly realised what he had just said in front of the boys he had recently been introduced to.

 

“W-Woojinnie hyung likes Channie hyung? S-seriously?” Jisung gasped, trying to clean the soda off of the table with the help of Minho.

 

“Look, it’s not that big of a deal-”

 

“It’s a _huge_ deal!” Changbin protested at Felix’s words.

 

“Listen, you can’t say anything, ok? Woojinnie hyung said he doesn’t want to ruin his friendship with Channie hyung,” Seungmin pleaded, shaking his head slightly at Hyunjin’s lack of tact.

 

“Uh, I don’t know if this changes your outlook on the situation but have you guys honestly not seen how Channie hyung looks at Woojinnie hyung? That’s not the look you give a best friend,” Changbin quipped.

 

“Wait! Channie hyung likes Woojinnie hyung too? Did he tell you that?!” Jeongin was nearly leaping across the table to get closer to the two older boys, the excitement about the situation taking over.

 

“Are you kidding me? Channie hyung may be a genius when it comes to making music but he’s pretty damn dense when it comes to things like love. We spend a hell of a lot of time around him and how he talks about Woojinnie hyung, the way his face lights up when he gets a message from him, that’s not platonic love. How has he not realised it yet? What a moron…”

 

Gathering all of the information he had just been presented with, Jeongin slowly let a smile crawl onto his face before pulling on Minho’s arm to divert his attention away from the conversation. “Hyung, remember when you asked me what we could do to make something happen? I think we’ve found the perfect opportunity.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Jisung hyung, Changbin hyung, would you be interested in joining in on our little escapade?”

 

Raising their eyebrows at the youngest boy’s honeyed words, both became intrigued at the proposition that was being presented to them.

 

“We have three weeks until Christmas. So, what would you think about trying to get those two together before then? All of us here will come up with some sort of plan to make them realise their feelings for each other and put it into action! I think we can do it if we all put our minds to it. We have people working for us on both sides now! What do you say?”

 

It took all of two seconds for Jisung and Changbin to eagerly nod their heads at Jeongin’s idea, with the other boys on his side of the table agreeing immediately as well.

 

“How do we go about this?”

 

“We’ll talk about all of this later. Jisung hyung, Changbin hyung, give me your numbers and I’ll create a chat that all of us can talk in. We’ll discuss it when we get home. Ok, shh, they’re coming back. We’ve been talking about your first day at JYP, keep talking on that subject.”

 

“Hey, hyungs, did you order everything?”

 

“Yup, what have you guys been talking about?”

 

“Oh, Jisungie and Changbinnie hyung have been telling us all about your first day at your new company. Sounds awfully exciting.” Seungmin was glad that his acting seemed to have convinced his older brothers as they continued to discuss how amazing working in the music industry really was. He thought that Jisung’s point about Chan being dense applied to Woojin too but all of it would hopefully come together in the following weeks.

* * *

 

It had been one hell of a day at work for Chan and his friends. Nothing seemed to go right for them and Chan knew it was going to be one of those days the minute he woke up. Unable to locate his keys, Chan had wasted about twenty minutes before he found them on top of his dresser. That was _not_ where he had left them last night but didn’t have time to debate the subject with himself. Arriving at the company, they were scolded by their manager for being late, for which Chan apologised profusely and tried to explain his situation. Finally sitting down to work, Chan hit a rather sizable blockade when in came to writing down his thoughts on new music for a client they had been assigned. Jisung and Changbin had done their best throughout the day too but nothing was flowing the way that they wanted it to. Once the clock hit seven, Chan had finally given up and told the others to go home. He needed to clear his head so decided to hit the bar down the street, not that he would be drinking anything stronger than soda; he wasn’t going to spend tomorrow drowning in a hangover which would only add to his frustrated state when he couldn’t get where he wanted to go with regards to his songs.

 

Entering the bar, Chan couldn’t help but admire the wooden aesthetics of the place. A roaring fire was situated at the back of the area, with comfortable, leather armchairs calling for patrons to take a seat. Once he ordered his drink, he found his way to the back, flopping down and sighing in annoyance of how utterly terrible this day had been. Nothing in the whole wide world could make him feel better right now.

 

“Channie?”

 

Ok, well, almost nothing.

 

“Woojinnie? What are you doing here?”

 

“Uh, Minho told me he wanted to go for a drink and I was supposed to meet him here but it seems that he hasn’t arrived yet. Are you alright? You don’t look so good.”

 

Chan wondered what he looked like when Woojin was able to easily pick up how he had such an awful day. Straightening himself, Chan forced a smile for the dazzling boy in front of him. Even when Woojin had a worried pout situated on his face, he still looked heavenly. Nope, that thought did not just come into his head. Chan quickly rubbed a hand over his tired face, thinking that it was definitely the fatigue that was making his thoughts so jumbled.

 

“I had...a _very_ long day. Nothing really turned out right for me. It’s not a big deal, everyone gets them, right?”

 

Sitting down directly across from him, Woojin grasped Chan’s hand in his, soothingly rubbing his thumb over the back of the younger man’s fingers. “Yeah, we all get them but that doesn’t make your rough day insignificant. Don’t disregard your feelings, Channie. Do you want to talk to me about it?

 

“I’m sure Minho will be here soon to join you. Besides, I don’t want you to have to sit there and listen to me complain about my crappy day.”

 

“Wait, isn’t that what I’ve been doing for the last sixteen years?”

 

“Be very careful, Kim Woojin,” Chan warned, smacking the back of Woojin’s hand that still held onto the younger man’s like a lifeline.

 

“Come on, Channie. Tell me all about your horrible day.”

 

Feeling like he was ten years old all over again, Chan smirked before letting his pent up anger and irritation flow from his mouth, with Woojin completely focused and silent as he took in the younger man’s bitter words.

 

“Look, they’re holding hands! See, hyung, I told you this would work!”

 

“Jisungie, this was my idea. You texted me to let me know where Channie hyung would go after work and I said that I would tell Woojinnie hyung to meet me there but _accidentally_ forget to show up.”

 

“Well, hyung, I did manage to send you the right address and that is a win in my mind.”

 

“Wow, you’re really something else.”

 

“Minho hyung, thank you!”

 

“That wasn’t a compliment…”

 

Chan could say with certainty that his night had been made better by Woojin’s endless patience and understanding as he listened to all of his troubles without interrupting him once. Woojin was just that type of person, someone who you could rely on for anything. That had never changed throughout the years that they had known each other and Chan was so unbelievably thankful that he had someone like Woojin in his life. He really didn’t deserve someone like him. Chan hadn’t even noticed that Minho hadn’t arrived until Woojin worriedly glanced at his phone and muttered something about the younger man never being late. Chan suggested calling him to make sure that he was safe, he didn’t like the idea of Minho not turning up when he had promised to meet up with Woojin. Both waited expectantly for an answer as Woojin put the phone to his ear. Chan thought it was awfully coincidental that someone’s phone in the bar rang at the exact same time that Woojin had called Minho and had ceased at the exact same time when the younger man answered the call but that’s all he thought it was, a coincidence. Minho had said that he had completely forgotten about their meeting and would head there as soon as possible but Woojin waved it off, mentioning that it was already pretty late and that he would be heading home soon anyways.

 

Swiping through the messages that Woojin had sent him to make sure he got home safely, Chan couldn’t help but giggle at the older man’s use of adorable emojis to make him feel better after his day that didn’t seem quite so terrible anymore.

 

Dipping his hand into his glass jar, Chan extracted a neon green star and threw it in the air before letting it land in his palm again. Still smirking from Woojin’s texts, he held the little, paper star over his heart and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose.

 

“I wish that Woojinnie never has a stressful day again. He deserves to be happy all of the time, especially since he gives up his time to listen to me whine. You did a really good job in finding him to be my friend. That was without a doubt the best wish I ever made. I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have him in my life.”

 

Chan seriously did wonder where his paper stars kept disappearing too. The one he had placed in his pocket the other day after he had wished that he would have a great first day had vanished and when he awoke the next morning to move his neon green star, it was not in the last place he had left it. Maybe he was finally losing it but then he began to wonder if he ever really had it to begin with. He was making wishes on paper stars after all.

 

* * *

 

“Ice skating?”

 

“Yeah, hyung! I mean, Jeongin, Hyunjin and Seungmin are going to go, so I thought I should ask you and Minho hyung if you would like to go too. Come on, it will be fun!”

Woojin took in the freckled young man in front of him, unable to reign in his delight and glee at the thoughts of taking to the ice. He couldn’t say that he had ever been ice skating but knew that his roommates had. They had all gone a couple of years previously but Woojin had a lot of work to catch up on so he had stayed behind in the apartment by himself. He was more than organised this year and thought that it couldn’t hurt to spend a few hours with his roommates. They weirdly seemed to be avoiding him lately, almost forgetting to meet up with him whenever they had plans. All of them had finished up with work and university for the holidays and Woojin felt now was the perfect time to relax. Felix had invited him to spend the evening together and the little expectant look he was gaining from the younger man made his heart melt.

 

“Ok, let me just get my stuff.”

 

Felix left out a little yelp of joy when he heard Woojin agree to his plans so easily. Once the older man was ready, they both left the comfortable apartment to go and meet the others at the local ice rink that had been set up for Christmas time. Both of them admired the dragon’s breath that they created thanks to the cold air that surrounded them. Woojin leaned over and pulled Felix’s scarf a little bit further up around his face as he noticed the younger man’s cheeks flare crimson because of the bitterness but not enough to cover the little constellations across his nose. They were always something that Woojin absolutely adored.

 

“Woojinnie hyung! Lix hyung!” Jeongin waved maniacally as he saw them draw closer, as if they wouldn’t have seen him after screaming their names.

 

“We already got your skates. Here you go, hyung.” Seungmin passed a pair of crystal white skates to Woojin before the older man sat down on a nearby bench and began to slip them on.

 

“Oh? Well, isn’t this a coincidence?”

 

Woojin’s head shot up at the sound of Changbin’s voice as he saw Jisung standing smugly beside him.

 

“Indeed, this is an awfully big coincidence. One of the biggest coincidences ever. Probably the most ultimate coincidence that has _ever_ -”

 

“Ok, Jisung, don’t oversell it,” Changbin muttered, elbowing the younger man in the side, gaining him a rather callous glare.

 

Woojin’s eyes immediately brightened up when he saw Chan settle himself in between the younger men and couldn’t help but coo over the other when he saw the fluffy, maroon earmuffs secured around Chan’s head. Beaming with a bright smile, Chan waved happily at Woojin who raised himself to meet Chan’s grin at eye level. He was definitely too cute for his own good.

 

“Fancy seeing you guys here. How much luck do we have to have to all meet up like this? What a fluke, huh?” Minho remarked, throwing a very subtle glance towards Woojin but one that did not go unnoticed by the older man. As much as the others would like to believe that he was dense, he was a lot faster on the uptake than they gave him credit for.

 

As all of them made their way onto the ice, Woojin gently grabbed Seungmin’s arm and guided him back onto the stable ground. “I know what you guys are doing.”

 

“What we’re doing? What do you mean?”

 

“Look, I told all of you to drop the subject. I don’t want my friendship with Channie getting ruined because he doesn’t feel the same way about me that I do about him. Please, Seungminnie, I don’t want to lose him.”

 

Realising that their plan had been discovered, Seungmin let a heavy sigh fall from his mouth, looking into his brother’s desperately pleading eyes. “Hyung, you’re going to keep hurting yourself if you hold all of these feelings inside. You don’t know that he doesn’t feel the same way. Perhaps you should take the leap and find out for yourself. I don’t think you would lose Channie hyung even if you told him about how you feel. You’ve stuck by each other through thick and thin for over sixteen years. A friendship like that couldn’t be thrown away so easily but that’s just my advice on the subject. Do what you want and I’ll tell everyone else to back off.”

 

Woojin’s eyes fell to the ground, knowing that Seungmin was more than likely right. He knew that Chan wouldn’t discard him so easily but the thought still scared him. Chan was a constant in his life, someone he always went to when he needed advice or comfort and the younger man always helped him without hesitation. Woojin always tried to return the sentiment, even though he wasn’t as good at it as Chan was.

 

“Hyung, seriously think about it.”

 

“Yeah, Seungminnie, I will.”

 

“Now, come on. This might have been set up to allow you guys to spend time together but I picked this place because I can’t wait to see you fall on your ass trying to skate!”

 

“What?! I-”

 

Woojin tried to chase after his little brother but the moment he stepped onto the ice, he knew he was screwed. Trying to place one foot in front of the other was something he knew how to do very well but it seemed his body didn’t want to listen to a damn thing he said when he skidded and slid all over the place. Almost losing his balance, he began to fall forward but was stopped by the strong pair of arms that would always be there to catch him if he were to stumble.

 

“Woah, you are really terrible at this, Woojinnie. Seungminnie said you’ve never skated before and asked me to help you out.”

 

It seemed that Seungmin would tell the others to cease their plans on trying to get them together but he had never said that he himself would stop trying. Throwing an unimpressed look at the red headed boy standing a few feet away from them, Woojin couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle when Hyunjin came up behind Seungmin and grabbed the boy’s hand in his own before staring at him with a rather breathtaking smile. Seungmin lost his footing and nearly fell backwards but was quickly pulled back up by Hyunjin, the older boy’s arms wrapping around his waist and pulling their bodies together, allowing their noses to brush off of each other. Woojin tried not to look too triumphant when the colour of Seungmin’s cheeks now matched his hair as Hyunjin guided them towards the centre of the rink, skating together hand in hand.

 

“So, do you want a few tips?

 

“What?"

 

“On how to skate? Do you want a few tips to make it easier?”

 

Woojin had almost forgotten that Chan was still holding onto him, being so immersed in Seungmin’s own little dilemma.

 

“Uh, yeah, I guess. I don’t think it will make any difference. I may be a lost cause.”

 

Positioning himself behind Woojin, Chan placed his hands on the older man’s hips and tried to push him forward slowly. “Nonsense, you are not a lost cause. Come on. Ok, bend your knees a little, it will help you maintain your center of gravity. Put more of your weight forwards or you might end up falling backwards.”

 

“Ok, that’s helping a little, I guess.”

 

“Right, so, now, try gliding. March forward a little bit and then let yourself glide forward. When you feel comfortable, lift one foot and keep your balance. Don’t worry, I won’t let go.”

 

Woojin did as instructed, becoming more and more aware of Chan’s reassuring grip around his waist to make sure he wouldn’t fall.

 

“Ah, ah, Woojinnie, don’t look down at your feet. Keep your eyes straight ahead or you will be more likely to fall.”

 

He could say for certain that he didn’t even realise his eyes had fallen to the floor until Chan called attention to it. There was too much going on inside of his head to focus on little things like that.

 

“Ok, now you need to learn how to stop. With the flats of your blades, just-”

 

Chan didn’t get to finish his advice before both men were flung forwards as Woojin attempted to stop before hearing exactly what he was supposed to do. Landing on top of the older man, Chan couldn’t contain his laughter and wondered how he must look to everyone skating around them. Two giggling men in a mess on the ground was probably a sight to behold.

 

“Woojinnie! Why didn’t you listen to the rest of my advice? You were doing so well and-” Chan suddenly became very conscious of how close his face was to Woojin’s as he lay on top of him because of their crash. Cheeks flaring red because of the proximity, Chan immediately jumped up, nearly slipping when he momentarily forgot that they were on the ice. “Yeah, you were doing so well and you just had to go and fall, huh? Not to mention pulling me down with you!”

 

Grabbing the hand that was extended to him, Woojin was soon hoisted upwards to meet with Chan’s eyes again. “Sorry, I told you that I was a lost cause.”

 

“You did great, Woojinnie. Come on, let’s go and meet up with the others. Here, hold my hand, I won’t let you fall again.”

 

Making their way over to the others of their group, Chan very quickly came to the realisation of what he had been worrying about was finally coming to fruition. Maybe he wasn’t seeing Woojin as just a friend anymore and that scared him more than anything else in the entire world. He was going to keep his mouth shut, he could never tell Woojin something like that.

 

Once the older boy saw the look of trepidation cross over Chan’s face, Woojin held onto his hand just a little bit tighter before he was met with a reassuring smile. Something was eating away at him, Woojin could see it but he wasn’t going to push him if he didn’t want to talk about it. He would just have to make sure that Chan felt safe and loved by everyone for the rest of the evening, to let him know that they would always be there for him no matter what.

 

* * *

 

“I think I like Woojinnie.”

 

Jisung never had a problem in keeping beverages in his body until he arrived in Korea. This was now the second instance of him losing soda through his nose and it burned like hell.

 

“Y-you what?”

 

“Woojinnie. I think I really like him.”

 

“As more than just a friend?”

 

The hesitant nod that Changbin received in confirmation to his question made him smile softly at the young man playing absentmindedly with the end of the scarf secured around his neck.

 

“Channie hyung, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“I know but I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I can never tell him something like that. He’s my best friend in the whole world-”

 

“Wow, ok, rude,” Jisung muttered

 

“-and I don’t know what I would do if I were to lose him because of something like this.”

 

Changbin and Jisung threw exasperated glances towards each other. From the information that they had received from Seungmin after they had gone skating together, they knew that this was exactly what Woojin was fretting over too. Neither of them could seem to realise that they both held these types of feelings for one another.

 

“Uh, Channie hyung, I know I’m not the person to give the best advice-”

 

“Very obvious to everyone but go on.”

 

Biting his tongue as he glared at Changbin, Jisung restrained himself from making a remark about Changbin’s habit of giving rather awful advice.

 

“But I think you should tell Woojinnie hyung about this. Things like that can eat away at you and it’s going to tear you apart from the inside if you don’t do something about it. You honestly think that Woojinnie hyung would throw you away because of this?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well, I think you have your answer as to what you need to do then.”

 

Chan nodded tiredly. Jisung was right, which was something that didn’t happen all that often. He would have to confront Woojin about this in the end. Maybe he would be weirded out by it but Chan didn’t want to keep feeling uncomfortable around the person he cared about most in the world.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m gonna go to bed. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight.”

 

“Night, hyung,” Jisung and Changbin replied in unison, throwing a worried look towards the young man now disappearing beyond his bedroom door.

 

Once Chan was alone, he let out a heavy sigh, glancing at the moon positioned right outside of his window. He hoped that this would turn out well but maybe something like that wasn’t possible. What if…?

 

Chan ran to his windowsill, grabbing the magical jar and positioning it on his lap and he flopped down on the bed. Dipping his hand inside, he rummaged around before he pulled out a golden star. That seemed strange to him. In all the years of owning the jar, he never remembered seeing a golden star amongst them before but maybe it had just escaped his notice. Clasping it in his hands he raised it in front of his eyes before closing them, lips quivering ever so slightly.

 

“Ok, I really need your help on this one. I-I think I need to confess to Woojinnie. I think it will hurt a hell of a lot more if I keep it inside. I don’t know if you’re actually magic but you have never let me down so far. Please, please don’t take him away from me. I don’t know what I would do if he hated me because of this. I…I couldn’t bear the thought of that. So, if you could help me out and make him understand, I would appreciate it. I’m not asking you to make him like me back, I just need you to make sure that he knows I will never act on it if he doesn’t feel the same way. Just let him keep being my friend. Please, please, please…”

 

Chan begged the tears to stop falling. He couldn’t help but see the similarities between now and when he had asked the stars to make sure that Woojin wouldn’t forget about him when he moved away from home. They had come through in that instance and just hoped that the same happened his time too. Lifting the covers and snuggling in under them, Chan didn’t even realise how quickly he began to doze off and fall into a deep slumber. Finally falling asleep, Chan never noticed his little golden star begin to glow faintly before evaporating into the air in the form of glittering sparkles, disappearing into the darkness to take its place amongst the other lights illuminating the night sky.

 

* * *

 

Rocking back and forth on his heels, Woojin waited patiently in the middle of the Christmas market where Chan had asked to meet him. A couple of days before the big day saw lots of people still shopping for Christmas gifts for loved ones. Festive bunting was strung above his head as the green and cherry lights lit up the ground beneath him. Children’s laughter could be heard from all sides as the thoughts of Christmas finally arriving was enough to make anyone giddy.  Chan had asked to meet for some unknown reason but Woojin was never one to deny a chance to meet up with the younger man. He had been thinking about Seungmin’s advice a lot recently but hadn’t quite worked up the courage to do anything about it yet.

 

“Woojinnie!”

 

The sound of Chan’s voice always made his heart sing and the sight of him always drew a smile on his face. Having someone like that in your life was certainly a blessing and one that Woojin didn’t want to disappear anytime soon.

 

“Hi, Channie. So, what did you want to talk about?”

 

“Um, come over here with me.” Interlocking their gloved fingers, Chan guided Woojin to a quieter part of the market, underneath the glittering Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the vast plaza.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about- you see, I need to tell you that-”

 

Woojin could see the younger man was having trouble sorting his words into understandable sentences and moved to grasp both of his hands in his own. “Channie, why are you nervous? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

 

Smiling softly, Woojin tried to abate any uneasiness that the other kept in his heart but when he saw Chan’s tears begin to fall, he immediately became alarmed and pulled the other into a hug, running his fingers through his tousled curls.

 

“Channie, why are you crying?”

 

“Because I’m scared,” Chan choked out.

 

“Scared? What are you scared of?”

 

“I’m scared that I’m going to lose you. I’m scared that you’ll hate me. I’m scared that you won’t want to be close to me because I don’t see you as just a friend anymore.”

 

Woojin stiffened as his fingers ceased all attempts at comforting the man, something that Chan seemed to have picked up on as he attempted run from the situation, grasping onto the front of Woojin’s duffle coat and pushing the man away from him.

 

“I knew it, I knew you would hate the idea. I’m sorry, Woojinnie. I don’t want to feel like this when I know you don’t like me in that way. I wish I could change it, I wish I didn’t feel this way but I don’t-”

 

Feeling the movement of lips against his, Chan’s eyes blew impossibly wide when he realised that he wasn’t imagining Woojin kissing him. Hands still holding onto the front of Woojin’s jacket, Chan let his grip relax and he melted into the kiss that the other had initiated. Woojin’s hands found their way to gently cup Chan’s face, stroking his covered fingertips across the younger man’s heated cheeks. Daring to glance at Chan, Woojin noticed the streaks of water trailing down his face, stemming from his shimmering eyes that sparkled as the light surrounding them reflected themselves in them. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss that he had waited all this time for. Finally pulling away, Woojin laughed as Chan began to chase the lips that had suddenly left his own.

 

“Man, five years of wishing for that and it was totally worth the wait.”

 

“F-five years? What are you talking about?”

 

“You should ask Seungminnie. Or Jeongin. Or Minho. Or Felix. Or Hyunjin. Anyone who in any way knows me really. I’ve liked you as more than a friend for such a long time but have been too much of a wuss to say anything. When you said you were coming back here, I was panicking a little bit of finally being given a reason to fess up but it looks like you beat me to it.”

 

Chan looked on dumbfounded at Woojin before his piercing voice broke through the peacefulness of the market. “Five years?! Five years you’ve kept this hidden from me?! Why didn’t you say something?!”

 

“Because I didn’t think you liked me in the same way.”

 

“You didn’t- ok, well, maybe I didn’t come to the realisation as quickly as you did but there was always the feeling at the back of my mind that you were more than just a friend to me.”

 

Chuckling, Woojin drew Chan into another warm embrace, trying to ignore the bitterness nipping at his nose. Noticing specks of white in his peripheral, Woojin glanced towards the darkening sky to see snowflakes beginning to descend upon them. “You know, our friends have been trying to set us up these last couple of weeks.”

 

“They have?"

 

“Mm-hmm, maybe we should thank them for finally giving us the push that we needed.”

 

“Yeah, you should!”

 

Chan and Woojin quickly whipped their heads around to see Changbin and Hyunjin pulling Jisung into a headlock, a punishment for outing their hiding position where all of them were keeping an eye on their hyungs to make sure neither of them would come out of this experience upset.

 

“Unbelievable, how long have they been there?”

 

“Man, I never noticed. Come on, Woojinnie. Let’s go give them a piece of our minds.” Pulling him in close by the waist, Chan laid his head on Woojin’s shoulder. He was thankful that everything had turned out well as he glanced back at the illuminated star on the top of the Christmas tree behind them. The stars had managed to come through and work their magic for him once again.

 

* * *

 

“Seungminnie hyung! Pass the turkey please!”

 

It had been a rather easy decision, the idea of spending Christmas together. Jisung and Changbin knew that Chan would want to spend it with Woojin now that they were an official couple and had assumed that they would be spending it Woojin’s home, leaving the two younger boy’s to spend it together alone. Woojin wasn’t having any of that, inviting Changbin and Jisung without a second thought to join in on their celebration.

 

A knock on the door disrupted their feast as Jeongin rushed to answer it. Skipping back into the room with a devilish grin directed towards Seungmin, Jeongin was closely followed by a rather jolly looking Hyunjin, who greeted them all with a stunning smile.

 

“Hyunjinnie hyung, what are you doing here?”

 

“Uh, Innie, you invited me.”

 

“Oh, that’s right! Just thought that Seungminnie hyung might want you here.” Ready to feel very victorious over Seungmin, Jeongin’s face immediately dropped when he saw the bored look on the red headed boy’s face.

 

“You invited him here to try and tease me, yeah? Jokes on you, Innie. I already asked him out two days ago and he said yes.”

 

“You did what?!”

 

Hyunjin sauntered over to Jeongin, tapping under his chin when it had fallen open due to the unbelievable happening. The raven haired man giggled at Jeongin’s shocked expression before making his way over to Seungmin, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead and settling on the chair beside him.

 

“Well, that’s just ruined my Christmas. What am I supposed to tease you about now?!”

 

As everyone snickered at Jeongin’s dramatics, Chan grasped onto Woojin’s hand, earning him a rather heart warming smile. “Woojinnie, can I ask you kind of a weird question?”

 

“Sure, Channie.”

 

“Do you believe in magic?”

 

Brows furrowed in confusion at the random question, Woojin tilted his head before answering. “Hmm, I guess. I would like to believe that such a thing is real but I’ve never seen proof. Why?”

  
  
Chan smirked at Woojin’s lost expression before he thought back to the previous night when he decided to pull out one more star to wish on.

 

_“I hope that we all stay together for a long time, that we can all continue on the path we are on and support each other without fail. I will do my best to keep up my end of this promise but a little help on the matter would be appreciated.”_

 

“Just curious. Come on, guys, there’s plenty of food! Everyone eat up.”

 

Nobody needed to be told twice as the dove into the delicious food on the table. This was it. This was home to Chan, with the people he cared about the most in the world. His friends, his family, he wouldn’t trade them for the world. Chan could say with certainty that he believed in magic, he knew it was real. He was truly thankful for everything he had in his life and it was all thanks to his little, lost stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought of it!  
> If anyone wishes to contact me about anything, my tumblr is @stray-anpanman!


End file.
